happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Visit to Pop Pop
A Visit to Pop-Pop is a HTFF episode that introduces Pop-Pop, the grandfather of Cub and father of Pop. Plot Pop drives in his car with an uneasy feeling, but Cub on the other hand is delighted. They stop at an old tree and Pop rings the doorbell. It turns out the two are visiting Pop-Pop when he answers the door. A thrilled Cub hugs his grandfather, and he returns the favor. Pop smokes his pipe, until Pop-Pop smacks him in the head with his cane, telling him that smoking is bad. Cub listens as Pop-Pop tells him stories of his youth, all while Pop serves food in the kitchen. Pop-Pop tells him to retrieve his false teeth. Pop does so with disgust. He then turns his attention to Cub and happily feeds him a spoonful of porridge. Pop-Pop demands to also be fed this way. As Pop brings his hand toward his father's mouth, Pop-Pop accidentally bites him in the arm and gets his teeth pulled out. Pop yanks the dentures off his arm and tosses them out a window, where they bite on the tail of a passing Toothy. Pop-Pop is angry at his son for losing his teeth, so Pop agrees to buy him a new pair. While the three take a walk outside, Pop's foot is stomped by Pop-Pop's cane. No longer able to take it, he leaves his elderly father to play in the park with Cub while he goes to the store. Cub chases a butterfly while an oblivious Pop-Pop mistakes a garbage can for his grandson. Pop comes out of the store to spot Cub about to fall into a pond. He rushes to Cub and saves him in the nick of time. Then he turns to see Pop-Pop crossing the road as truck drives up. Luckily he manages to grab his father by the back of the shirt before the truck could hit him. The truck did, however, break his cane, so Pop returns to the store and takes the two family members with him this time. Pop-Pop is given a brand new walker to compensate for his cane. While Pop is occupied with the cashier, Pop-Pop wanders outside and is sent down a hill by the wheels of his walker. Pop asks Cub where he went and Cub points out the door. They go out to see Pop-Pop headed right for an electric fence. Pop goes down the hill with an abandoned bike and catches up to his father, but is unable to stop and crashes into the fence. A burnt, shocked, and disgruntled Pop returns Pop-Pop home and shuts the door. Toothy finally removes the dentures off his tail and accidentally throws them at Pop's leg, biting it off. Pop-Pop hears the screams but needs to turn up a dial on his hearing aid, breaking it. He goes out to buy new ones, unknowingly running over Pop in the process. Cub is still back at the store when Cuddles wonders where his bike is. Cub points at the bike, which is now embedded through an electric fence. Deaths #Pop is hit by his father's car. Injuries #Pop is bitten in the arm, electrocuted, and has his leg bitten off. #Toothy's tail is bitten. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 81 Episodes